disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky (101 Dalmatians)
Lucky is one of the most prominently known of the Dalmatian Puppies from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, named for the horseshoe-shaped pattern of spots on his back, and because in the original One Hundred and One Dalmatians movie, he supposedly didn't make it as Perdita was giving birth to the puppies, but then was revived by Roger Radcliffe, so they said he was "lucky" to make it. He was voiced by Mimi Gibson in the original film, by Ben Tibber in the second film, by Pamela Segall in the television series, and by Debi Mae West in certain episodes of the television series. Personality Like all of the puppies he's playful and fun loving. He has a small rivalry with Patch. While both are similar in terms of personality; both are brave, smart, adventurous, bold, outspoken, curious, mischievous, ambitious, and determined. However, they do have differences. Lucky is confident and arrogant as opposed to Patch, who is insecure and humble. Lucky is apparently considered the favorite of the pups which could be part of the reason of their little rivalry. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians Lucky is one of Pongo and Perdita's fifteen puppies. He is the puppy who died soon after his birth in both the animated and live-action films, but was revived through the efforts of Roger Radcliffe. (It should be noted that, in the original book, Cadpig was the puppy who almost died.) Afterward, he was one of the weakest puppies, and was a rival to the more active Patch. Lucky is usually seen sitting in front of the television, and has a tendency to stand in front of it. In general, he is seen to be more of a follower than a leader. When Perdita and Pongo were leading the 99 puppies back home, Pongo often carried Lucky by the collar. Lucky tired easily, and suffered from the cold. In Dinsford, while the family was hiding in a building, Lucky got in an argument with Patch and ended up being covered in soot. This would give Pongo the idea of hiding from Cruella De Vil by disguising themselves as Labradors, by way of rolling in soot to hide their spots. Though most of the puppies were able to successfully get to a van headed to London, a pile of snow fell on Lucky, revealing the disguise. 101 Dalmatians Lucky is one of the puppies that appears in the live action film 101 Dalmatians. Like in the animated film, the young puppy nearly dies soon after birth, but Roger is able to revive him. Roger, Nanny and Anita choose to name him Lucky because of his survival. Lucky is shown to live up to his name, as he is often seen to get out of tough situations just by sheer luck. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Lucky is one of the main characters in the animated series. In contrast to his characterization in the original films, Lucky is said to be the most adventurous of the pups and is described as a canine Tom Sawyer. He does retain his love of television. He functions as the leader of a small group that includes himself, his siblings Cadpig and Rolly, and Spot. He is said to be Roger's favorite puppy, a status that he covets. Also he has a crush on his sister Two-Tone, as shown in episode 2b, and had a brief relationship with another Dalmatian, Rebecca. He is the only character in the series to be voiced by two voice actresses: Pamela Aldon (who was also the voice of Ashley Spinelli on Recess and the voice of Vidia of the Disney Fairies) for the most part, and Debi Mae West whenever Pamela Aldon was unavailable. 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Lucky plays a secondary role in the film's 2003 sequel. Like in the original film, he is weak and worrisome in contrast to most of his siblings. He is kidnapped again by Cruella De Vil but rescued by his brother Patch. Unlike his usual appearances, he has white ears as opposed to black. Other appearances House of Mouse Lucky makes a few cameos in the series but like his siblings they all remained non-speaking. During most of his scenes, Lucky's back was turned to reveal the horseshoe on his back to the viewers. Disney TH!NK Fast Lucky makes a brief appearance when playing in the world of One Hundred and One Dalmatians. Disney Junior Currently, Lucky and Freckles star in little shorts that play in between shows on the Disney Junior block on Disney Channel and the actual channel itself. These scenes feature non-speaking dalmatians and are often accompanied by musical narration. Gallery Category:Characters Category:One Hundred and One Dalmatians characters Category:Domestic Dogs Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Characters in video games Category:Lovers Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Siblings Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:Animals that were turned into other animals Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Animal Children